Heart Shocking
by Lost-Remembrance
Summary: Jonny ends up a little more than worse for wear after his fight with the Zinja. It doesn't matter though, because everyone is safe in the end. Oneshot. AU 2x24


Author's note: A new fandom, a new story. There aren't enough Jonny Quest fanfictions! Or fanfictions with Jonny!whump in them!

Summary: Jonny ends up a little more than worse for wear after his fight with the Zinja. It doesn't matter though, because everyone is safe in the end. Oneshot.

Warnings: Possible OOC, AU from episode 2x24, violence, gore (kinda). Jonny!Whump.

Note: Whump is a fandom term, commonly used by fanfiction authors to describe physical and/or mental abuse laid on a character in a story.

**Heart Shocking**

By Lost-Remembrance (Red Tail)

Jonny grasped the metal hand bunching up the collar of his shirt as he was lifted off the ground. He grunted as the ninja robot assassin (and how ridiculous that sounded! he thought, something that only a Zin could come up with!) lifted him higher until glowing red eyes were staring at him.

The robot raised its arm, hand out front and prepared to fire a shuriken at his body, halted suddenly. He could almost feel the twitch in his own body at the abrupt and stuttered stop.

Electricity coursed through the robot and Jonny's eyes widened for a second in fear before the surge spread from the robots arm into his own body. His body arched and his muscles twitched. Faintly he registered the President and Prime Minister yelling in shock. He could feel his heart stop. Or did it skip a few beats?

The robot toppled forward suddenly and the metal bar Jonny's hand was almost welded to caught on the rim of the railing on the window. The robot's hand was frozen, locked onto Jonny's shirt. He felt his shoulder creak and couldn't help the groan that escaped through his clenched teeth.

"Jonny!" The President was making his way over to the ledge just as Jonny's shoulder gave a wet pop-pain pain pain- and his body lurched forward, the weight of the robot becoming heavier with each passing second.

He heard the fabric of his shirt begin to tear and the weight seemed heavier than before. He felt his grip begin to slip and-pain pain pain-shocked through his system. The electricity from the robot crashing had surged through his body and into the metal rod he had gripped, burning the skin of his palm and fingers onto the metal.

He felt the blood coating the metal as skin tore. He almost couldn't breathe through the pain and wondered what would would give first-before the crashing sound of the robot falling down with the tore bit of cloth from his ruined shirt pulled him from his focus.

The relief that swept through him was short lived as the adrenaline that pounded through him seemed to cut off quicker than a light switch. Exhaustion seeped into his very bones and his muscles strained. He lifted one arm-nerve tingling-and attempted to grip at the rod. Clumsy useless fingers slipped off the metal. He grit his teeth and tried once, twice-

He hand curled around the metal and his muscles tensed as he commanded his body to lift. He barely made it a few inches upward.

Suddenly, two hands grabbed him. Relief flooded through him. Back up security personnel flooded the room, hearing the intruder alarm. Jonny couldn't help but wonder what took them so long to respond. He bit back another cry when those hands lifting him wrapped under his armpit, pulling him upward. His right hand hung useless, spiking with hot flashes of pain with every jostle and the slightest touch.

His comm watch beeped and Race's worried voice came through. Darkness tinged on Jonny's vision and he couldn't help but curse his luck for the day-first electrocuted by a robot and now a dislocated shoulder.

His blurred vision managed to catch the sight of the President and Prime Minister and the blonde exhaled a sigh of relief. Everything seemed fuzzy, but he was glad he managed to stop the assassination attempt.

"That's twice you've save my life, Jonny Quest," President said as he leaned over the teen-'he seems so small', "And for that I-and our country-owe you a debt of gratitude."

Jonny's face was pinched with pain, a look unsuited for one his age, and his lips twisted from a grimace to the efforts of a smile, "Anything for the President." The EMTs rushed onto the scene with the local LEOs and guards swarming the room.

The EMTs quickly checked over Jonny and began loading him on a baseboard for transport to the nearest hospital. One EMT looked at the boy with a look of apology. "I'm gonna set this for you real quick, ok?" The streets were under construction and the bumps and grooved pavement would surely send the boy into unconsciousness. Fearing a concussion or other effects from the fight and electrocution, they needed the boy awake.

"Just do it." Jonny grit his teeth and readied himself for the pain.

When it came, it took his breath away and darkness stole his vision.

When he came to, Race was dozing by his side and Jessie and Hadji were crashed in a small cot put near his bed. They had their own bandages and the beginnings of bruises but they didn't look too worse for wear.

He felt strange in his own skin, as if everything was dull and muted and his lazy eyes trailed one of the IV lines hooked to his bandaged arms and distantly he knew-morphine, before slowly blinking and diverting his attention back to Race.

As if possessing a sixth sense regarding his charge, Race stirred from his light sleep and blinked his eyes open. He leaned forward with a smile on his face at the sight of Jonny awake. "Hey there, kiddo." His eyes turned serious, "What did I tell you about staying in the van?"

Jonny gave a chuckle before wincing at how scratchy his throat was. Race seemed to catch on when he attempted to wet his chapped lips and popped a couple of ice chips in his mouth.

"Easy there champ. With all the meds they've got you pumped up on, try to do your stomach a favor." The older man chided.

"You needed back up." Jonny told his bodyguard as if he was discussing the weather, "And that Zinja was going to kill the President and Prime Minister. I couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

Race sighed and shook his head. Jonny seemed like he would never change. He always seemed to act first and think later, regardless of the possibilities.

Just as Race was about to open his mouth, a doctor walked in. When he noted Jonny awake and coherent, he seemed pleased and started to run down the injuries Jonny managed to sustain during this adventure.

"You're lucky, young man. Such a strong voltage could easily have killed you." Jonny nodded solemnly, aware of the situation but also knew he probably wouldn't change a thing about how he reacted.

"We're going to keep you here for observation for a couple more days and then we'll release you to your father and guardian's care on strict orders of rest and recuperation." The doctor was scribbling things onto Jonny's clipboard and then looked up, staring down the young teen, "You need to take it easy on your body and give it time to heal. Plus you won't be doing much with that shoulder for a while yet."

Jonny's heart gave a painful twinge. He nodded at the doctor and closed his eyes. There was a tightness in his chest, as if the robot's fist was clenched around his heart. He counted the beats and willed his breathing to slow.

Slowly, slowly he drifted off the sleep and ignored the pain. It was nothing. What mattered was that everyone was safe and the bad guys lost once again.

FIN


End file.
